


His Heart is Like a Void

by phynxfeather



Series: Heart and Tricks [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beacon Hills High School, Confused Liam, Delusions, F/M, Fantasy, Genderbending, Hayden is awesome, Heartless - Freeform, Jealousy, Liams thinks everyone loves Theo, M/M, One chapter is up but the rest will be updated after this story is finished, Post-Season/Series 06, Romance, So you can read that one if you like after this, Theo doesn't want to fall in love, Theo's heart, Threats, it's beacon hills, non-gender bender version is called Green Eyes and Deadly Tricks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phynxfeather/pseuds/phynxfeather
Summary: Liam thinks everyone is in love with Theo and it starts becoming a problem for the delusional person the young wolf is. Along with that senior year is hard and there is a new threat in town.Liam must try to figure out who is screwing with everyone's brain and, why Theo refuses to fall in love. Because Liam is definitely sure that more than one person in the pack (most likely four) are in love with the chimera.There may be feelings of jealousy involving Theo and, "love" becomes  a too big of a word.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Hayden Romero, Gabe/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, More added as they appear - Relationship
Series: Heart and Tricks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797628
Kudos: 5





	1. Love is E̶a̶s̶y̶

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐏𝐋𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐄 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐏𝐀𝐑𝐓!  
> Hi! I'm really excited for this story but, there is something I'll need you to know before you start reading so, you aren't confused as to which characters it is. I write gender bender and, in this I've made two characters female so far. I will announce them as they come as to not confuse you all at one.  
> Liam and Nolan are female in this!
> 
> 𝙈𝙮 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙚: it has been so long since I've wanted to write a full story again. Two years ago I was a very avid writer and then got really busy because of University because it's hard to get motivated or even find the time.
> 
> This time I've made time and, I hope you enjoy this story. I've also not been very motivated to write because I stopped getting a positive response on my stories or even comments at all and if you're a writer you know those motivate you so much. I've also ended up deleting so many stories in the past smh. However, I'm ready to try again to feel really happy while writing because it's something I love so much. I also want to continue improving!
> 
> Hopefully this story is enjoyable. Thank you for checking it out! Please do tell me if it's worth continuing lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second semester of senior year has started, and Liam is starting to realize things she didn't before.

Liam smiled at everyone who made eye contact as she walked past the Beacon Hills High school sign. It was the first day of second semester, and the last semester in high school. She was nervous to say the least. She'd always been good with keeping up with her studies, and getting nothing below a B. However, she knew that for college she needed to step it up a little.

Being a supernatural protector of Beacon Hills, it wasn't easy. Satomi and the few members left in her pack were still in town but Liam felt as if the burden of protecting Beacon Hills landed on her group of friends. Or she'd better like to call them her 'pack'. She was Scott's beta after all, and she knew all eyes would be on Hayden and her as they were the only betas Scott had. With Scott McCall, the true alpha and a national legend with all the supernatural beings in the country, everyone payed attention.

The Hales would come and go as they pleased, Chris Argent was always ready to help, the police were on their side, and even Melissa and Deaton were there for them. Everything was the same except for the fact that Scott's Pack wasn't there. It made Liam nervous at times but, when she'd look at the reassuring look in her best friend's eyes, she'd feel better. Liam literally had two chimeras on her side. Fours humans and three wolves. Her friends were no small feat.

After the war was over, a lot of things changed for everyone. Corey, Mason, and Hayden were always by her side. Hayden had chosen to come back to Beacon Hills. Brett and Lori, though they had their own pack were always there to help the two. They owed Scott more than one would know and always felt in return to do the best for the town they lived in. Garett was always Liam's friend but they joined forces after the whole spurt of evil killing. Garett realized that when Hale riches weren't involved, the supernatural were actually very kind creatures. The good ones at least. 

Then there was Nolan and Gabe. Gabe had been so close to death that ever since then he never once went close to a gun voluntarily. He didn't once think about killing anyone or look at a supernatural creature with hate in his eyes. Liam and Gabe weren't as close, but since he was good friends with Nolan, he was somehow a stand-in to their 'pack'. On the other hand, Nolan was always scared of killing. The fear she felt during the war, was the only reason she even tried to kill anyone. Her fear was amplified and Liam knew that. She forgave Nolan for everything and since then being co-captain and a friend with the other had been very pleasant. 

"Liam," an arm encircled her shoulders as she walked past the field, "how are we this morning?"

She smiled, blue eyes glinting in the sun as she turned to look at the male walking aside her. "It's going great Mason. How about yours?"

He grinned at her. "Of course it's going great. I messed up Corey's graduation picture and, he was so pissed!" Mason laughed out loud.

Liam chuckled. Mason was always so playful with his friends, "did he manage to get a proper one?" 

Mason nodded, expression serious. "Of course Dunbar. What do you take me for? We're all going to be so looking classy and elegant on our graduation. No questions asked. That's the day we conquer high school."

She laughed louder. "For a second I was starting to appreciate how serious you were acting and then you started talking about conquering this place. You're such a goof Mason," she playfully punched him in his side. "I'm glad you're in my life," she spoke looking towards the girls playing soccer on the field. 

Mason looked at her, breaking his grin. A sincere smile overtook his lips. He was glad he was this close to Liam. The way the two of them acted when the other got hurt proved just how much they loved each other. Liam coming for him when he was taken by the Dread Doctors and, fueled with anger towards Gabe when Gabe shot Scott's house down. Mason hating anyone who ever tried to hurt Liam or those who Liam loved. It showed how much they meant to each other. "I'm glad you're in my life too Dunbar." 

She smiled to herself as they walked to the entrance. "Here goes everything."

"Last semester," he whispered, "with everyone. Let's make the most of it, okay?"

She nodded. These days would never come back. Freely protecting Beacon Hills and being a high school student here were just left for a semester. Liam had to make the most of it so she could...conquer it?

Liam grinned.

Yeah. Conquer it.

* * *

"What is this?" Nolan asked as Liam closed her locker in the girl's changing room. 

"What's what?" Hayden asked, walking forward to see Nolan looking down into her hand.

"This," Nolan moved her hand towards them.

Liam looked over Nolan's shoulder as Hayden leaned in to see a small rubber ball in Nolan's hand. "Is that a golf ball?" Liam asked.

Nolan shook her head, her blue eyes wide, eyelashes fanned out and curiosity engulfing her mind. "No. I'm pretty sure it's—"

"Is it a lacrosse ball?" Hayden grabbed the ball between her two fingers, feeling the weight of it as she raised it to her eyes. "I'm pretty sure this is a lacrosse ball. Does anyone here play mini lacrosse?"

Nolan shook her head. "No! No one does."

Liam scrunched her eyebrows and looked at Nolan in concern. "What happened Nolan? You look nervous upon seeing a small lacrosse ball. Yes I admit it's weird but why are—" she stopped when Nolan whipped her head to look at her. "What's happening Nolan?" Liam was starting to grow nervous. 

Nolan gulped. "It's weird. This morning Garrett and I were practicing a little. When Garrett went to change and put on clean socks, they were small. Like baby feet small."

"Maybe Garrett has a secret baby we don't know about."

The two of them looked at Hayden and she shrugged, "I'm guessing."

"No." Nolan shook her head. "You know what's weird? Garrett was confused, even pointing out the fact that those socks were the ones that were put in the bag before coming to school. They were just smaller."

"Did Garrett wear them?"

"No. What kind of question is that? They were too small obviously. That's why. But we were both very confused. How did Garrett's socks end up that small? Now a lacrosse ball. Liam, I think something's happening." Her eyes were flashing back and fourth between the two with uncertainty, eyes shaking. "Or someone is trying to mess with us. Yeah sure I could say it's a coincidence that this is a small lacrosse ball but what about those socks? Something might be here to start trouble. How can it not? It's the start of a new semester," Nolan sighed, taking a seat on the bench. "Why is this happening?" she held her head in her hands. The two could hear her heart beating in fear.

Hayden looked at Liam concerned as Liam processed everything in her mind. Another threat? And she had to take care of it? How would she do it without Scott? 

"Nolan."

Liam snapped out of her thoughts to see Hayden kneeling on the floor in front of Nolan. She had her hands on the other's knees. 

"Don't worry. We can figure this out. We're a pack remember, this is what we do. We protect Beacon Hills and if you don't want to do this you don't have to. We're here to protect you," she smiled up at the worried girl. 

Nolan nodded, "how do we know what it is?"

"Well we have a couple of people who can help us with it," Hayden looked up at Liam, "Theo and many others."

* * *

Theo had decided to stay in Beacon Hills. He had the choice of joining a pack but he didn't. For a couple of weeks it was like that, no pack and him trying to start a proper life for himself. He didn't have too much education so he had to get himself a job first. Not much pay and without a proper place to live. 

After a couple of weeks when Brett and Lori noticed this, they asked Satomi to take Theo into their pack. He wasn't too happy with the offer but somehow with the power of persuasion (by Satomi) Theo became the first non-Buddhist member of their pack. Satomi may not have changed him, but because of Scott everyone learned that a pack didn't need to be your run of the mill changed wolves. Along with that Theo sustained a job and took classes on the side at Devenford Prep. How Theo even managed to do that was a wonder, but Satomi and Brett had their ways. 

Now Theo was living with Brett and Lori. Brett and Theo had become very close and Theo as always, helped Liam whenever she needed the help. They got along but, never stopped arguing. It was hard for the two to be nice to each other so, they simply decided to be what they used to be. Something no one could figure out. At one moment the two of them would be fighting against each other and, the next they'd be fighting with each other. These days whenever Brett and Lori went to hang out with Liam and the rest of her friends, Theo was there too. Unless he had work. 

"So what is it your pack needs help with today?" Theo asked as he closed the door to his SUV, that he parked at the entrance of The Preserve. 

"Don't say that Theo. Liam will have to nag at you and, remind you its your pack too," Brett teased as he closed the door to the passenger side, "plus I heard socks are shrinking and not fitting as if they're supposed to be Cinderella's glass slippers and, somehow they didn't know mini lacrosse balls exist."

Lori was behind the two and she rolled her eyes, "sometimes you two are too much." She walked past them to greet Hayden and Liam with a hug and, a smile towards Corey and Mason. "Where's the rest?"

Liam looked at her because it seemed like she was the only one who even wanted to have a proper conversation. "Nolan couldn't make it, Garrett is at work, and Gabe is not interested right now. Nevertheless, we're going to ask Argent when he returns to town but, Theo do you know of someone who shrinks things or something?"

"Like a kitsune?"

Mason raised his eyebrows, "you mean this could be Kira?"

Theo shook his head and, shivered at the kitsune's name. "I don't mean Kira. More than one can exist. I meant like a trickster. Someone who plays jokes on you. Has it only been those two things?"

"For now," Hayden replied.

Theo exchanged looks with Brett. "Well then I guess we can't really know until something else happens. There's such a grey area. Shrinking things could mean a huge threat or it could literally be someone playing tricks on you for the fun of it and, leaving. However I say we shouldn't take it easily. I know in the past people have been after Scott McCall but, Scott McCall left two betas in town," as he said those words he looked right into Liam's eyes.

Liam's heartbeat picked up. The way Theo said that made her feel something. It was completely uncalled for and made her scared. There was another feeling that she couldn't name. Everyone noticed it though, how her heart was beating fast. How she seemed afraid.

"Don't worry," Theo looked at Hayden, "it's a concern but, we can always figure it out. That's what we do, don't we?"

Hayden nodded, her eyes softening as Theo smiled at her. "You're right," she responded in a low voice.

Liam looked at Hayden in surprise. She knew Theo had a close bond with Hayden and Corey because they were technically a 'pack' before but, the two were his most disloyal members. Then Liam thought of something that made her feel sick to her stomach. Hayden may be in love with Theo. She'd never thought of this before but, now the thought seemed so real. It was a crazy thing for Liam to think and, at this point she was letting her mind run a 100 miles an hour.

"Alright then if that's it, can I leave?"

Liam looked at Theo, snapping out of her thoughts. "Yes. Yeah you can. I guess we just have wait and see."

"Yeah, eventually we'll figure it out. I'll go home and try to figure out what other creature would do that. I'm really certain though. I'm pretty sure that's kitsune magic. If it's not then it's something else we can figure out. Okay?"

Liam let out a shaky breath, "okay."

* * *

As they drove back home, Brett looked at Theo. "So what do you really think it is?"

"I have a hunch," Theo responded, looking away from the road for a split second, "it may be another type of fox. However, we can't be certain."

"So we just wait for it to shrink things? That's pretty weird," Lori added, "we should really consult Satomi."

"You're right," Theo responded as they arrived home, "we need all the help we can get. This seems like it'll be our first long time threat ever since Scott left. We need all the knowledge we can get."

"How about love?" Brett asked when Lori closed the door to the SUV and, it was only Theo and Brett left. 

"Excuse me?" Theo pulled his hand away from the handle of the door, "love?"

Brett looked at him, "love. Do you think you'll get a girlfriend anytime soon? Theo you're really dry with that stuff. You don't even let me take you to Sinema and, the one time I did you just spent it following Hayden around. On her shift!" he exclaimed, "you have a job I'm sure you know that'd be annoying if someone did that to you. Unless the girl you want to date is Hayden."

Theo shook his head and looked straight ahead. "Dude that's because I didn't want to dance or drink. I followed Hayden around because I knew her. She didn't mind it. I'm never going there again by the way," he opened the door.

"So no love?"

Theo looked at him and shook his head. "I don't intend on falling in love anytime soon. The heart in my chest is not really mine and even though it has a home in me, it's working on feeling other sorts of love first. I'm not ready to romantically love someone. Plus I'm not interested."

Brett raised his eyebrows, "you sure? Maybe you're feeling like a playboy."

Theo laughed. "No Brett. I'm not. I don't want to fall in love right now."

* * *

The next day Liam sat in class thinking of what happened during lacrosse practice earlier that morning. They'd explained what Theo said to the other three. Nolan had said something that bothered Liam. 

_"Theo's so helpful. I'm glad we know him and, that he helps us. Honestly I feel less scared because of that."_

Less scared?! Nolan felt less scared because of what Theo said? Liam knew Nolan and, she knew that Nolan was not easily soothed when it came to being afraid of the supernatural. How did Theo's words just make her feel less scared?

Liam only had one answer. She was in love with Theo too. It's crazy how Liam was just realizing that a lot of girls she knows could be in love with Theo. It was a crazy thought and something she knew wouldn't just slip her mind.

"Dude what?"

Liam turned her head to see Corey hold a pen up to his eyes. It barely reached the length of his finger. She leaned over from her spot beside him and, examined the silver pen that she knew so well. Corey always used it. The pen glinted in the light almost as if it was mocking Corey for using it so much. 

"That just shrunk," her eyes widened as Corey looked at her.

He had a very annoyed look around his features. His eyebrows were raised so the wrinkles in his forehead deepened. "Yeah what else? This stupid problem is getting more real by day. I wonder what else just shrunk."

As if it was fate, Liam saw her phone light up. Both Corey and her leaned over to see the text Hayden had sent. The teacher spoke on as the two looked at each other with wide eyes.

**Hayden**

**10:52 AM**

**Liam this problem is getting worse. My shoe just shrunk!!!**

**I'm in the locker room**

**Help me!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	2. A Burning Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam starts feeling even worse now that she knows others may love Theo too. 
> 
> Her heart is burning with a feeling she can't understand.
> 
> And at one point that feeling goes away with Theo's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I hope you are all doing well. Sorry if this beginning note is a little long.
> 
> I am a little confused. I am someone who is very conscious of my writing and ever since the first chapter went up, I've had so many things go through my mind. I've seen that some people have read this, but I'm wondering if there is no feedback because this is gender bender (which is perfectly okay because everyone is entitled to their own comfort and choice when it comes to reading and I respect that) :) Or maybe the first chapter wasn't that good because it was an introduction. I know it was a little slow, but honestly I've had a million thoughts run through me and I'm very concerned. It's okay you can be honest with me. If you like or don't like this story just please tell me because I'm not sure if I should continue it, because I'm really starting to love it. Also just a reminder this story will be a mix of romance and adventure, like fighting the enemy and stuff.
> 
> So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm confused. I also don't want to sound petty and annoying, so I'm sorry for that. Please do let me know what you think. I still sound really lame, and I'm really sorry about that. I haven't posted stuff in a long time and I don't mean to sound ungrateful. Sorry please don't think badly of me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know sometimes stories don't receive comments, I've experienced that and I understand that. I am only asking because of those things I stated above. It is completely up to you to comment and I am in no way entitled to make you comment, neither do I want to make you :)
> 
> Thank you to anyone who is reading this story though <3
> 
> Females mentioned in this Chapter:  
> Liam  
> Scott

"I was changing out of my sports clothes, when I turned around to see my shoe was literally little sized."

"Wow," Corey examined the shoe. He was kneeling in front of Hayden who was sitting on the bench. Liam was standing behind Hayden, and looking extremely concerned. 

"We really need to figure it out. Deaton said he doesn't know anything, and Argent said he's going to look through the Bestiary," Liam explained.

"That's good," Hayden looked at Liam, "I talked to Theo earlier, and he said he thinks it might be something else too, so he's just looking into all that. He told me Argent would send him the Bestiary too."

Liam's eyes fluttered.

_Theo._

Why did every interaction her girl friends have with Theo make her feel this way? Was she acting like this because she wanted them together? Was she wary of him for her friends?

"I can tell you one thing, Brett was wrong," Corey placed the shoe beside Hayden's foot. It reached half the length of it, "this is definitely Cinderella's slipper, not those socks," he chuckled. 

Hayden looked at the shoe and picked it up, "I'm appalled."

"Do you have another pair?"

"Yes, I'll just have to survive in my cleats. I don't like this one bit Corey," she looked at him straight in his eyes.

He shrugged, "well Hayden Romero, I can't do anything about it just yet. If making us disappear would save us from our things shrinking, I would've already make you invisible with me. I can't though, because you and I are now victims too."

"What shrunk?" she asked, grabbing her cleats. 

Corey reached for his pen, taking it out of his pocket, "this pen." 

Hayden looked at it and frowned. "Oh no! That's your favourite pen Corey."

He groaned, "I know. It's useless now. Might as well throw it away. Do you want it?"

Hayden finished tying the laces of her cleats, "sure. It'll look cute as a key chain."

Corey smiled wide, his hazel eyes glinting. Hayden could hear his heartbeat, as her expression turned into one of wonder. Then she let her lips fall into a satisfied, beautiful smile.

Liam didn't notice this though, she was too busy thinking ahead. How she was going to handle this, and the video call she wanted to have with Scott later. 

* * *

Later that night Liam sat at her dining table doing her homework. Across her Theo sat scrolling through the Bestiary Argent sent him. She did well focusing on her homework, but she kept thinking about what was happening.

"Theo," she looked at him, trying to balance her pencil on one finger.

"Hmm?" he hummed, not raising his eyes from the laptop screen. 

"Did you find anything?"

He looked at her for a couple of seconds. Liam forced her heart to beat steady. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way. "No," he looked back at his laptop. "Satomi gave me a lead though. She said it could be something called the Reynard. It's a type of fox. She said there's many types of mythical foxes, and some are even real. Saying it's a kitsune is a very narrow view. We have to expand ours and look deeper. Try to figure out why things are shrinking."

Liam placed her pencil down, the new piece of information startling her. "So you're saying that it could be something worse?"

"Liam," he looked at her with confidence, "it's always worse."

Liam blinked, terror overcoming her. She was about to speak when Theo's phone started ringing.

"Sorry," Theo picked his phone up. "Hey," he looked happy, "how're you doing? I'm good. I haven't figured anything out yet."

Liam didn't want to listen but she was really curious, so she listened to the voice. She was alert when she recognized it. She clenched her fist. No she wasn't going to start being irrational. That wasn't Liam Dunbar.

"It might be something, but I don't want to start spreading stuff right now. I promise I'll figure it out. Bye," he smiled as he placed his phone on the table. Looking at the laptop screen, he spoke, "now, where were we?"

Liam frowned. They were having a conversation before this. "You guys seem to be close," she said before she could even stop the words from spilling from her mouth.

Theo raised his eyebrows, and looked at her, "Liam, you're listening to people over the phone now?"

Liam looked away, dejection on her face, "I didn't know you guys talked over the phone, that's all. Plus it's not hard to hear with this hearing."

"You could block it out."

Liam bit her lower lip, "whatever, let's continue."

Theo was amused, "yes we talk. We work together now."

Liam looked at her work. "Okay, I have my homework to do. You have your research to do."

* * *

"How're you doing?"

"Good."

Scott noticed the frown on Liam's face. "What's wrong Liam? I don't like how you seem so upset. It's making me upset."

Liam shook her head, "It's nothing Scott."

Liam had so much to sort through with her thoughts. She had the new threat in mind every second. She was scared she wouldn't be able to lead everyone. The shoes Scott McCall filled were too big for everyone. The importance Scott McCall held for Beacon Hills was wider than the whole world. Liam was not Scott McCall, she was not going to be able to do this. She knew she had others with her, but she always felt the pressure. _Scott McCall's beta,_ is what they'd say. _She'll figure it out,_ that's what they'd claim. Liam was not ready for this. She could be as ready as others believed, but she never felt completely ready.

Then there was Theo. Three people she knew most probably liked him. _It wasn't fair,_ Liam would think to herself. Why'd they have to give their heart to a previous killer? He wasn't worth the love. No. That was rude of Liam to think. It wasn't that. She knew Theo deserved a second chance, and everyone gave it to him. Even Liam. However, she just felt really scared for her friends. What if one of them ended up dating Theo? How would he treat them? Theo wasn't entirely good. She was extremely wary.

However, there was this other thing inside of Liam. This strange, weird thought. It was like Liam didn't like the thought of any of them with Theo. Not because she was wary, but because she was feeling something else. As if that notorious green eyed monster was growing inside of her.

Why was it though?

"Earth to Liam. Are you listening to me?"

Liam snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry Scott, I was just thinking."

Scott looked concerned. "What were you thinking about Liam? I don't think everything is just fine. I know for sure you're worried about this new threat. Argent told me. No one mentioned this part, but I know."

Liam raised her eyebrows. "What do you know?"

Scott shifted where she was sitting in her bed. She placed her laptop on her lap, and leaned back. "I know you're worried about being me. Trust me Liam, when I became a wolf, and especially when I became the True Alpha, I was scared. I felt like I had to be someone big. I tried really hard. Then Derek told me to stop trying so hard. To just be me, because I can't accomplish anything if I'm not myself. My friends let me lead them because of who I was, not who I was trying to be just because the colour of my eyes changed. I know you're my beta, but you don't have to take it that roughly. Be yourself Liam, the person they won't be afraid to follow. The person they believe in."

Scott was always so gentle when she talked to Liam. It was like she had everything figured out, and Liam was just a mess trying to figure it all out. "I know Scott, but," she frowned deeply, "I'm not the greatest leader. Sometimes Hayden does better than me. She always has it all figured out. Corey is always ready to take the lead. I feel like the only people who truly listen for my command are Brett, Theo, Lori, and Mason. They always ask what they should do."

Scott nodded. "I can understand why. Brett and Lori think they owe me. Theo was always there when I told him to protect you guys, and honestly Mason is the one who does it wholeheartedly. Because he has a different bond with you. Don't worry too much Liam. It'll be worse if you do. Listen, Derek is coming down there soon, and I can ask him to talk to you."

Liam's eyes saddened, "just one person. Mason. See," she buried her face in her hands, "I'm a bad leader Scott. No one even wants me to lead them."

"Then why do you want to lead? Can't you guys just work together and decide everything? You don't need to lead anyone Liam. You need to be there for them. Just because you're my beta doesn't mean you have to be pushed into a role you don't even feel good about. Hayden is my beta too, and I know all eyes are on you two. It's not like your friends are the ones looking at you like that. They don't have to feel obligated to follow you because you're my beta. They just need to feel that pack bond. You can make them feel it without being some sort of alpha. All of you should work together. I'm always here for you Liam. Never forget that."

Liam nodded slowly, "okay." Scott's words made tears well in her eyes. She made Liam feel better. "Thank you Scott."

Liam still had many worries, however, she knew that she'd figure at least one of them out. She had to be not-so-scared about accomplishing this anymore.

* * *

"Theo Raeken?" Brett had a very amused look on his face when he saw the chimera walk past the chain projectors. "What are you doing here in Sinema?"

Theo rolled his eyes, "hey Brett," he walked as Brett put an arm around his shoulder.

"Finally ready to party and find a girlfriend?"

Theo shrugged Brett's arm off. "No Brett. I'm not ready to party after work on a Wednesday night. I'm here to see Liam. I have to talk to her."

Brett raised his eyebrows, "Liam Dunbar? Nice choice," he nudged the chimera with his elbow. "I gotta say, Hayden or Liam, either are a good choice. Both Scott's betas."

Theo looked annoyed now, "no Brett. I told you I don't want to date anyone. Not even Liam Dunbar. I'm literally trying to talk to her. She said she'd be here with Hayden, that's why I came here. You focus on your love life."

Brett chuckled, "I was joking with you bro. I know you're taking that part of your life very seriously. Why do you need to talk to Liam?"

Theo spotted Liam talking to Hayden. He looked back at Brett, "I'll tell you later."

Brett nodded as Theo walked over to the two. Hayden saw him first, and she smiled. " HeyTheo."

Liam's heart burned when she turned to look at the other. "Hi Hayden," Theo said with a quick smile in her way, and then he looked back at Liam. "Let's talk."

Liam nodded, exchanging looks with Hayden, and starting walking beside Theo. They walked through the crowd of dancers, flashing lights, and the extremely loud music. Liam found herself pushed by a boy who was dancing. She tried to find something to hold onto, but she felt Theo grab her arm.

He pulled her closer as they navigated through the crowd. He was looking straight ahead past the people, while Liam was looking at him. Her lips were slightly parted as she felt the burning feeling leave. This feeling right now countered that which she felt when she thought of Hayden, or Nolan, or Garrett being in love with Theo. This feeling felt different. Like her heart was content. 

She wondered why that was. Why did she feel this way around Theo Raeken?

"It's a Reynard," he said once they were standing outside of Sinema.

Liam was still dazed when he let go of her arm, "a what?"


	3. It's Plain to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Others can see that those Liam suspects are distracted, and not by Theo. However, they're also starting to see how distracted Liam is by Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well I really don't know what to say, but let's just ignore it I guess.
> 
> I'm going to be uploading a non-gender bender version too, for those who want to read this story but aren't comfortable with gender bender. Which is fine honestly, I completely understand. Let me know if I should upload it after this story is over (it could take a while) or come up with a schedule to start updating that version too before the story is completed. 
> 
> I also have another Thiam story on my profile which is not gender bender. It's called Riches and Gold, check that out too if you'd like.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you all are staying safe and taking care of yourselves <3
> 
> Females mentioned in this chapter:  
> Liam  
> Nolan  
> Scott  
> Stiles  
> Garrett

"Yes, a Reynard."

Liam leaned against the back wall of the building. "So what exactly does a Reynard do?"

"Well," Theo wiped at his eyebrow, "this could be just one creature. For example, the beast. It came back. There isn't more than one. What I've read about the Reynard is that it's a trickster fox from the Middle Ages. So it's probably something that came back."

Liam's eyes widened. "You mean it could be possessing one of us, and we wouldn't even know?" 

Theo looked down and sighed. "Yeah. Apparently Reynard was a hero, yet also a villain. He deceived others animals for his own advantages or to try to avoid their retaliatory efforts. His main enemy and victim across the cycle is his uncle, the wolf Isengrim. There were a lot of animals involved, and I can only think of the supernatural as his target. Why he's back, I don't know. Will we have to defeat him? Yes."

Liam groaned. "I can't do this," she let her back slide against the wall as she sat on the ground, "one of us is probably being targeted. Since when does this ever end well?"

Theo looked around, there was no one there. "Liam," he sat beside her, "let's be content that we found out that it exists. So far no one has been hurt. We know his target, and we know things are shrinking. Has anything shrunk recently?"

Liam shook her head. "The last was Hayden's shoe. So that's a shoe, socks, a lacrosse ball, and a pen. What's the pattern?"

Theo shrugged. "No idea. Two go on feet, one relates to sports, and one you write with. I'm clueless on that, and I'm not sure about who it could be too. However, I know that when he attacks, we have to be ready. And Liam," he placed his hand on her shoulder, "we can figure this out. You aren't in this alone. You definitely have me."

She looked at him with blue fearful eyes. "I do?"

He nodded, sitting beside her. Theo leaned against the wall and looked towards the sky. "I know I've always been a bad guy, but Scott trusts me now. I know it may not be obvious, but I know she wants me to watch over you guys. Like she had asked me in the past. I know we fight a lot Liam. I know you still don't have a clear heart towards me, and it's understandable, I'm hard to trust because of all I did. However, I think you can accept I'm here for you."

Liam looked at him for a couple of seconds. She then looked at the faint stars she could see in the sky. Theo was right. She had trouble trusting him, and she always questioned his intentions. At this subject she was like Stiles. Stiles never trusted Theo. Never turned her back on such a man. "We were stupid."

Theo looked at Liam with a puzzled look. "What?"

Liam looked down at her hands. "I know I'm always rude and tell you what I feel. However, what I want to say right now, I don't want to hurt you with it." Liam didn't want to hurt him because he said he was there for her. He always was. Something in her heart didn't want to hurt him more than he'd been hurt. Even if he hurt others, Theo was still someone who'd been steered the wrong way. He was raised by psychotic century old doctors, he didn't have much to decide about himself.

"It's okay. If we don't consult the past, how can we move on?"

She looked at him, he had a frown on his lips, and his heartbeat was unsteady. Liam's throat ran dry all of a sudden. She couldn't find the words. Slowly, she shook her head.

He looked at her, and sighed. "Figures. I guess we should inform everyone about it tomorrow. I'm really tired, and you should go home too. You don't belong at Sinema." He stood up, brushing his hands on his pants. 

"Neither does Hayden," Liam spoke, heart pounding hard in her chest. She wanted to see what he would say.

Theo had his back to her. "Neither does Hayden," he agreed.

As he left, Liam banged her head against the wall. The pain was only momentary. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't understand this feeling. She knew that the conversation ended badly. Theo was probably upset with her, and she couldn't even figure out what was going on with her. Why did she care so much?

"It's funny right? That man might have a screw lose."

Liam turned her head to look at Brett standing beside her, leaning against the wall. Her eyes were glinting as she looked at him.

He frowned, "oh."

Liam looked confused, "what do you mean 'oh'?"

Brett looked at his shoes. He finally understood what was going on. "I'm sorry Liam."

Liam furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean you're sorry? What are you even saying?"

Brett ran a hand through his hair. "I really thought we both thought he liked Hayden."

Liam's eyes widened. Did Theo like Hayden? "He does?"

Brett looked at her. "Why'd you talk about Hayden then?"

Liam looked down at her fingers. Should she tell Brett? Would that lift the burden? Maybe. Or maybe it would drive her insane. "I thought she loved him. I mean, I think she loves him."

Brett looked at the sky. "I don't know about Hayden. I don't know about whoever you think loves him Liam, but be careful around Theo."

"You're his best friend, and you're saying this. I'm scared for those who might love him."

Brett's eyes saddened. _Then you're scared for yourself,_ he thought. "Why are you scared?"

"He wasn't the best person to begin with."

"Oh," Brett looked at her. "I'm saying you should be careful around him, and your friends should too. That man, he doesn't want to fall in love. He told me himself. I've been nagging him to get a girlfriend for so long, and he told me he's working on feeling other love first. He's not ready to love someone romantically. Sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry? They'll get over it."

Brett nodded. "You're right they will." He knew they would. Hayden clearly had her eyes on someone else, and Liam was too blinded by worry to see. Nolan was already occupied by someone else, it was clear. Garrett? Garrett had more to pay attention to in life right now than loving someone like Theo. Or loving anyone at all. The person Brett knew wouldn't get over it was the girl sitting beside him, leaning against the wall, tearing her heart up because she didn't realize something so clear. "It's best to get over it," he whispered.

Brett knew Liam had so many mixed feelings towards Theo. He knew she thought he wronged her. He knew she thought she wronged him, and treated him unfairly at times. Liam Dunbar had a lot to go with Theo Raeken, and the word 'love' was not something that would be wise to start feeling towards the chimera. It would simply mess her up. 

"Theo knows what it is, and it's terrible."

Brett scrunched his eyebrows. "Is it the Reynard like Satomi told him to read up on?"

Liam nodded. "It is Brett, and," her voice saddened as she pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them, "we need to figure out which one of us it is before it destroys us."

"Well," Brett pressed his hands against the wall, "the best part would be that it'll only attack the supernatural and not just humans. We can take them if it does that. We can figure out who it is. I swear that on my life."

Liam let out a deep breath. "Me too."

* * *

"What does it want?"

Liam looked at Gabe, he was sitting in between Garrett and Nolan on the couch. They'd all met up at Brett, Lori, and Theo's house the next night. All of them were present, except for Theo who was at work. Liam figured it was better that way, he'd sent the Bestiary pages to Liam anyway and Brett and Lori knew more about it too. If Theo was here it'd just make it awkward for the both of them.

"To kill us maybe," Liam looked at Brett and Lori in puzzlement.

Brett leaned back in his chair, "yeah maybe it does. Maybe it just wants to kill one of us. Or maybe trick us until the tricks become too rough where we do end up dying. I guess what's best is to inform the supernatural in Beacon Hills, because anything could happen."

"But Garrett and I aren't supernatural. Nothing has shrunk recently and the two us of had things around us shrink. What about that?" Nolan asked, fearful look in her eyes.

Brett looked at Lori. They both looked slightly confused. "Maybe Theo has the answer," Lori answered.

"Maybe."

They turned towards the entrance of the living room to see Theo walk in. 

"Theo," Nolan spoke, all eyes on him now, "do you?"

Theo nodded, his eyes went to Liam for a second, and then he looked back at Nolan. Liam gripped the armrest of the sofa as Theo answered Nolan. "Yeah I might. I think it might be because you guys have a past with the supernatural. For example Mason was the beast, you three tried killing us. Or it could be because you guys are really close to supernatural creatures who you consider your pack. Either way, you're not safe. Don't worry about it thought, we're here for you."

Liam blinked, her eyes going to her lap. "I'm sorry this is happening, but we need to be able to figure out who it is soon. Which one of us it could be," she looked at them, her expression serious. 

Nolan's heart began racing, to the point where everyone could hear it. The thought of it being one of them scared her. She felt a hand slide it's way into hers, and she felt a much more calmer. 

Gabe looked at her for a second and then looked away, gripping firmly so she would know he was there with her. "However it is that you need to figure this out, please do. We're here with you."

"But how do we figure it out? Is it someone who's been messed with?" Corey asked, "is it the first person who was messed with."

Garrett felt cornered when all eyes went on her. 

"You guys," Theo took a seat, "don't corner her like that. Even if it is Garrett, we won't let anything happen to her," he looked at her, "because Scott McCall says you always save the innocent."

Liam frowned. What if it was Garrett? She knew it would be one of them, but she didn't know how to be prepared when it was a friend she had for a long time. A friend who was pulled out of a ditch of despair because they had hated the killer they had become. 

Liam nodded. "We do," she answered in a firm voice.

Theo and Liam looked at each other, whatever they'd said to each other forgotten, only the intention to save their friends in mind.


	4. Purple Eyes and a Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reynard is discovered, and the person behind it doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore.
> 
> Liam starts to understand why Theo was left to care for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that once I'm done this story, I will update the non-gender bender version. The first chapter is already up and it's called Green Eyes and Deadly Tricks. The names are different so there's no confusion. 
> 
> That one will be out as soon as this story is finished. And I don't know if people are reading or not, but I see the hit count rising so if you are, let me know what you think of this story so far. I have it all plotted out and I think it's going to be pretty great. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Females Mentioned:  
> Liam   
> Garrett

Mason stood waiting outside of the library. "Come on," he desperately tapped his heal against the ground. It was 5 pm, and he was waiting impatiently outside of the library for his friend. He knew Corey had to finish taking notes, but why was it taking him that long. He literally asked the other to text him when he was ready, that's when he'd leave to come get him. "I'm literally going to leave that invisible idiot," Mason mumbled, grabbing his phone and dialing his number.

_**"Hello Mason."** _

"Corey Bryant! How dare you tell me you're done and then leave me standing out here?" he yelled into the phone. Mason was usually a calm guy, he almost never got angry, yet today, he was pissed.

 _ **"Sorry Mason,"** _Corey chuckled, and that got on Mason's nerves. **_"I was ready to go when I noticed Hayden. She needs help finding a book. That's why I stayed. You can come inside."_**

Mason rolled his eyes. Figures. Of course Corey would stay to help Hayden. "No, I'll just do something else, tell me when you're ready. I don't want to be a third wheel anyway."

**_"Okay thanks, I was hoping you'd say that."_ **

"Careful, she has exceptional hearing."

**_"Should've thought of that before you spoke, huh?"_ **

"Okay whatever," Mason fumed, "just call me when you're done."

Mason shoved his phone into the pocket of his leather jacket. He sighed deeply. Of course Corey would be in there spending time with Hayden. Mason was happy his friend got a chance, but clearly he wasn't happy he had to be by himself like this.

He decided to go into the school and see if Liam was still inside either asking a teacher for help, or practicing lacrosse. When Mason walked towards the changing rooms, he found something else. Or rather someone else.

Stopping at the boys changing room, he noticed Garrett standing by a locker in one row. While he could see Gabe standing in another row of lockers. The boy was changing his shirt, while Garrett turned away from the locker. She walked through the row and approached Gabe who still had his back to her. 

"I guess," his voice was muffled, "we should just assume it's not what it is. I mean you said you never felt anything, and after last night, no one actually said it was you."

Mason watched Garrett stop behind Gabe. She looked at his back and then down at his lacrosse stick that was laying on the bench. Mason raised his eyebrows, alert. Garrett was acting very weird right now. She grabbed Gabe's lacrosse stick as the other kept talking.

Mason could see how tightly she gripped it, and he almost stepped forward to alert Gabe and stop what he thought was about to happen. Garrett had a bad history with lacrosse sticks installed with precarious weapons. Mason stopped when he witnessed the lacrosse stick shrink in Garrett's hands.

His eyes widened, as Gabe turned around to look at her. "What?" He was terrified when he saw purple glowing eyes staring right into his. Gabe stepped back, his back against the locker. "Garrett," he whispered. 

Mason walked forward, able to move even through the shock. 

The Reynard!

Gabe looked at Mason, nervous. Garrett turned her head to look at him too, eyes still glowing bright purple. She opened her mouth slightly to reveal sharp fangs. 

Mason frowned, his heart aching slightly, "Garrett."

Garrett blinked, her eyes turning back to her normal blue. She looked at Gabe with terror, dropping the lacrosse stick in her hand. 

Mason raised his hand up slowly and stepped closer, "Garrett, it's okay."

Garrett looked at him, the same terror now turning into something much sadder. She slowly shook her head and walked past him.

Mason turned slowly, "Garrett," then she started running, "Garrett!"

Echoes of her running filled the air as Mason turned back to Gabe when he heard the taller move. "This is preposterous," Gabe examined his lacrosse stick. He frowned at the size.

Mason nodded, looking towards the exit. "You're right," he agreed, "it is. However, we have to find her."

* * *

Parrish walked towards the sheriff station doors when he saw them burst open, "finally!"

"What happened? Where is she?" Mason asked. 

He'd called Liam on the way and she joined them while Gabe was with him. "Is she hurt?" Liam asked, unsure as to what was happening. All Mason said was that it was Garrett and that she had run away. They'd started looking for her right away, scenting her out. Then Parrish had called them and told them she was at the Sheriff's Station.

"Calm down," Parrish turned to the Sheriff's office, "she's in there. All she said when she showed up is to arrest her. What is happening?" Confused green eyes looked at the three. "Does this have to do with the Reynard?"

Mason rushed towards the door of the office. "Yes it does."

Parrish stopped Mason's hand when he tried turning the handle. "How exactly?"

Mason looked at Parrish impatiently. "It's Garrett," he looked through the slits in the window. The girl was sitting in the chair, her back to the door, staring at the empty wall behind the sheriff's desk. She was alone. "She's the Reynard."

That's when Parrish let Mason turn the knob and walk into the room. Liam ran up to the girl and knelt down, looking up at her. Mason walked over quickly, with Gabe standing beside an astonished Parrish. "Garrett," Liam tugged at the girl's hand, "why'd you just run away?"

Garrett looked at Liam, she had tears in her eyes. Parrish and Liam heard Garrett's heartbeat. The way she feared killing again was something everyone was aware of her. "Liam," Garrett whispered, "I didn't want to hurt anyone," her voice was breaking as she averted her eyes, squeezing them tight. Tears fell down the side of her face. "I would never," she sobbed, "want to hurt anyone."

"Garrett," Liam stood up and wrapped her arms around the blonde, "you won't hurt anyone." She gripped Garrett to her chest, taking in a deep breath. She could feel the other shaking. "I don't know why it's here, but I know I'll make sure it's out of you. I don't want you hurt, you won't hurt us, I swear."

Mason bit his lower lip, frowning deeply. This was becoming a mess. Garrett turned her head, and Mason stepped back when he noticed the purple in her eyes. "Li—" before he could even warn Liam, the wolf was flying across the room, her back slamming into the wall.

Gabe slammed the door shut as Parrish raised his gun towards Garrett. "Hands in the air!" he shouted.

Liam lifted her eyes to look at Garrett. Mason was beside her now, trying to help her stand up. She tried to keep herself from changing because she didn't want to hurt Garrett. "Don't hurt her!"

"I'm not," Parrish replied, stepping closer to the girl who was looking at him with glowing purple eyes and white fangs. His eyes went down to her hands for a second to see claws. "Garrett, please don't do this."

She was looking right into the hellhound's eyes when she growled. Mason and Liam exchanged looks as Gabe went to go stand aside them, "she's like that again. She's not herself," he whispered for the two to hear.

Parrish moved closer, hands up, gun pointing at Garrett's forehead. A fire glowed in his eyes as they burned orange. "Garrett!"

Garrett blinked, her eyes going back to normal. She looked at the terrified looks on her friends' faces and frowned deep. She noticed the gun pointing at her forehead, and felt her heart break. Parrish and Liam literally heard it. With tears in her eyes, Garrett turned her back to them and walked forward, disintegrating into thin air as if she were Corey. 

"What just happened?" 

Parrish and Liam looked at each other, as the deputy holstered his gun, eyes turning back to green. Liam looked at Mason, "her heart just broke," she replied.

Parrish walked over to the window, looking out, "and she's really scared."

* * *

Lori was home alone in the living room when she heard noises upstairs. She looked towards the stairs with yellow eyes, and baring fangs. She walked over to the stairs still hearing movement, like someone was walking around frantically, looking for something.

Maybe Brett had come inside through the window, which was dumb of him to do, but no one ever knew what Brett would do. She slowly climbed up the stairs, making sure not to make any sounds. Once she was upstairs she tracked the sound from Theo's room. Walking with light steps, she stopped at the entrance of his room.

"Garrett?"

The girl was looking around frantically as if Theo would be hidden somewhere. Her back was to Lori until she heard the girl speak. Garrett turned to look at Lori, stopping the wolf in her steps. Her eyes widened upon the purple eyes and fangs. She couldn't move from shock and just like that, Garrett disappeared.

* * *

"What the actual hell?" Liam slid with her back against the wall. She was in her room, Theo pacing back and fourth. Mason had updated Corey and Hayden, and Gabe had updated Nolan. Lori already knew it somewhat and she'd informed her brother. Theo had heard it from Lori and had come to talk to Liam. He'd told her Garrett's scent was still strong in his room, and with that the wolves had tried their hardest to find the girl, unable to. Lori, Brett, Hayden, and Corey had gone home, while Theo decided to accompany Liam. He knew she'd be very upset.

Theo stopped. "Liam," he walked over to her, leaning down beside her as he did during the night at Sinema, "I know you're upset, but we'll find her. Maybe the Reynard is after you Hayden and you, I don't know, but listen—"

Liam wasn't listening, she was shaking her head, in the midst of almost having a breakdown. 

Theo groaned pulling her against his chest and hugging her tight.

That made Liam listen. It made her stop freaking out.

Theo placed his hand on the back of Liam's head. "Listen Liam, calm down for just one second."

She nodded slowly, "okay."

She'd been so worried about Garrett. She didn't feel her heart burn thinking about Garrett going to look for Theo. The green eyed monster was alive inside her, but her love for Garrett was even stronger. She had to get her friend back.

Right now, all Liam could feel was two people mutually concerned for their friend. There was that foreign feeling again that Liam felt every time Theo touched her, but it was faint. It just made her heart feel content. 

"Finally," Theo whispered upon hearing Liam's heartbeat calm a little, "it's so hard to get you to listen. I know you're worried and you can let out all the tears right now, I'm here for you. Though after that, we're going to find Garrett. We're going to save our friend."

Liam wrapped her arms around him. Scott was right to leave Liam under Theo's care. He was clever. Liam now understood what Brett meant by _other types of love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe. Take care of yourselves <3


	5. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett doesn't show up tot school and they all get worried. Liam thinks she's failed while Hayden finds something unexpected happen to her.

The next day, they told Deaton everything. He said he might have some information on what could be done. They were all very confused and a little nervous for Garrett, they had a hard time finding her. Every time they did see her, she'd disappear right in front of them. 

The Reynard was extremely new for them, it went from shrinking things to attacking them. Deaton had told them it might want to hurt them with their tricks. They were supernatural beings after all, and maybe for his own advantages, The Reynard wanted to cause them harm. Maybe he wanted to rid of them and be the only supernatural.

"All I know is," he had said, "we have to figure out how to take it out of Garrett. I might know something, but we can't do it unless we know how to defeat it, something even I'm unsure of."

"Like you may have a way to get it out of Garrett?" 

Deaton nodded at Liam. She was leaning over the medical table with curious eyes. "Yes. I think the nine herbs, if mixed differently and substituted with mistletoe, could extract him from Garrett."

"But wouldn't the mistletoe harm her? I know she's not a supernatural being, but she has the Reynard inside her," Brett had spoken up from the place where he was leaning against the wall next to Theo. "It can still hurt her." 

Deaton nodded. "We have to be careful how we mix it. I can do it for you. It won't kill her, the Reynard will simply be removed because of the effects of the other herbs. However she could experience any side effects. As mistletoe is known to not cause death for humans. However, it can cause drowsiness, nausea, blurred vision, and even seizures."

This made everyone attentive. Lori, Brett, Theo, and Liam were with Deaton right now, and they all had worried expressions. "Then why are you suggesting it?"

Deaton looked at Theo. "What else do you expect me to say? I'm sorry, but that's all I can say. If one of you is there with her when it happens, you can heal her. I'm sure all of you will be, but surely when the Reynard is extracted some of you will need to go after it. We also need to figure out how to kill it. Make sure one of you are there to heal her. I don't mind who, but please make sure of it."

Liam nodded, turning to look at the three. "We need to make sure nothing happens to her. Don't let Garrett get hurt."

They nodded. "I guess," Lori looked at Deaton, "we need to figure out the other part."

Liam took a deep breath, nodding, "and find Garrett."

* * *

It wasn't out of the ordinary that Garrett didn't show up to school. It worried them a lot. They all had a hard time focusing as days became a full week. None of them had even seen her show up in front of them. Liam understood why it would be that way. Garrett was probably scared of hurting them. However, they were all very nervous about who the Reynard would harm while Garrett was gone.

They had no idea what it was planning. The only thing they could do at this point was to inform all the supernatural and tell them to be extra careful. They also helped Deaton by collecting the herbs he needed. That's all they could do. It hurt to just sit around and wait, they wanted to do more, yet they couldn't.

They all worried for Garrett. No one had seen her, and that was the worst part. The wait and the concern was killing them all a little. Liam always felt like she'd failed whenever she thought of one of her really close friends suffering. She even talked to Scott about it. Scott shared how she felt when Stiles had become the Void. It was a scary time for her, not knowing if she could trust the person she loved so much.

The worst part that even Liam related to was, "I knew how scared Stiles was. I knew that wasn't her and how awful she felt everytime she found out about another person she killed. I had that pain in my heart too. I didn't want her to think she was a monster. She hated who she'd become. She was trapped and helpless and I had to save her. I had to find her."

Liam felt it in her heart. She felt like a failure not being able to save Garrett, but she was probably so lost and alone without her friends. She probably hated herself and that was something Liam didn't want anyone to feel. Let alone Garrett. Someone who was able to climb out of being the deadly person that held greed in their eyes. Money must've been tough for Garrett as she was an orphan.

"Liam."

Liam turned her head when Corey slid the booklet over to her. He was pointing to a chemical formula. "Seems right, but I think you forgot to add a digit there."

Liam looked down at it and nodded. "Yeah," she reached for her pencil, "thanks for telling me."

Corey had a concerned look on his face as he looked back at his own booklet. He twirled his pencil between his fingers, frown deepening. "I know it seems crazy that we're at school. What can we do? Trust me, none of us are spared a thought but of—"

"Garrett," Liam had her eyes on the equation as she tried to figure out the digit.

Corey took a deep breath and nodded. "I hate this."

She nodded slowly. "I," her lips were quivering, "hate it too."

Corey looked at Liam's face then down at her hand. It was shaking. "Liam," he grabbed her hand, looking around the class. Everyone was busy working on their own formulas. He looked back at her, her eyes now on the board. She was trying to avoid eye contact. "It's okay," he squeezed her hand, "Liam listen to me please. If you don't, you'll change."

Liam blinked. She looked at him, a single tear sliding down her face. She quickly wiped it away and nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head. "It's okay. I'm sorry too. I really hate this, but we go down trying to save Garrett. You know we won't give up, right?"

Liam nodded. "Yo-You're right. You're definitely right," she looked down at their hands, biting her bottom lip.

"Mr. Bryant, it seems as you two are done your work, or am I wrong?"

Corey looked at the teacher immediately. "Almost."

"Then do it."

Corey nodded, apologetic. He looked back at Liam and let go of her hand. "The formula."

Liam looked back at it. "Right."

Garrett wasn't at school and that scared them. A lot. However, life was painfully still going on, and no matter how badly they wanted to protect the girl, they couldn't like this.

* * *

After school Hayden stood in the locker room changing after soccer practice. It was her responsibility to clean up everything. It took her around half an hour, and by then the other girls were gone. She had finished changing, and when she went to go grab her deodorant to put away in her bag, her eyes widened.

She brought the bottle towards her eyes and inspected it with a frown. The bottle went from the length of her hand to half of it. She held it between her thumb and index finger, bringing it even closer to her eyes. 

A sound was heard and she looked up immediately to see Garrett standing in front of her. Her eyes were glowing extremely bright and purple. She parted her lips to reveal pearly white fangs, ones that surprised Hayden. Her hands were claws, however the claws were nice and white at the end. Nothing like she'd seen.

This was her first time seeing Garrett like this and it scared her. However, she knew that she had to do something. They couldn't let Garrett get away again. "Garrett!" she growled, changing. She moved forward trying to grab the girl. Garrett raised her hand to stop her, with confidence.

Hayden pushed forward when an unseen force pushed her back into the wall. She groaned as she felt something crack in her back. She immediately opened her eyes and leapt to her feet, not caring about the pain as it would heal soon. She couldn't let Garrett get away.

She leapt forward once more, trying to grab Garrett. At that moment she noticed Garrett's eyes turn back to their beautiful blue. Garrett looked surprised, and just like that, Hayden's hand swiped through thin air. Garrett disappeared into thin air. Hayden stood there, slumping onto the bench with horror in her eyes.

* * *

"She was scared."

Theo stopped pacing when he heard Hayden say that. His eyes went to Liam who was sitting beside the girl as she healed. They were in the girls locker room, having arrived as soon as Hayden had called them. Liam had been with Theo trying to find herbs for Deaton, it was their turn to do it today. Yesterday it was Lori and Mason. "Liam," Theo began, "you said that Parrish and you sensed she was scared, right?"

Liam nodded, her hand moving from Hayden's arm. "Yes," she looked at the locker in front of her, deep in thought, "can it be that when Garrett realizes herself what is happening, she leaves?"

Theo shook his head. "No, she'd stay because she would know she needs our help." He leaned against a locker. "The Reynard leaves so she can't ask for help."


End file.
